


Memories and Reminiscence

by OccasionalWriterHD



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Daily dose of Lapidot, F/F, Fluff, Peridot and Lapis are just so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalWriterHD/pseuds/OccasionalWriterHD
Summary: Lapis decides to bring Peridot to the Jungle Moon planet she and Steven had visited awhile back.Both of them decide spend some peace and quiet on the planet, enjoying each others company while reflecting on how far they have come. Bonus points for being surrounded by Lapis's cute little friends she made on the planet
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Memories and Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lapidot fic on this site! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated :)

A beam of light shot down from the sky, disappearing as quickly as it came. In its place stood two gems, a short Era 2 Peridot excitedly surveying the area and a blue, slightly taller Lapis Lazuli chuckling at Peridot's reaction to the new world

"Lapis look! Ive never seen such flora before on Earth! Maybe we could bring some back to Little Homeworld! I could definitely use these in my botany classes! Oh look at these ferns-" Peridot's little monologue was cut short by a peck on the cheek from Lapis.

"I know how excited you are but I have something else I want to show you" Lapis gave a mischievous smirk to the flustered Peridot as she grabbed Peridot's hand and led them down the forrest trail, running and laughing as Peridot tries to keep up with Lapis. "Lapis wait up!"

The two eventually slow down and began to walk side by side, hand in hand, taking in the sights and sounds of the different planet. The quiet, peaceful atmosphere provided the two with a sense of comfort and ease, knowing that the planet was theirs and theirs alone to explore.

The path eventually led to a small clearing surrounded by small bushes and trees. Lapis removes her hands from Peridot's grasp and begins to look around. 

"What are you looking for?" Peridot asked as Lapis began to peek into the bushes. 

"I could have sworn they were here the last time I came..." Lapis continued her search while Peridot stood to the side, hoping that Lapis could find whatever she was looking for. 

As Lapis looked around, Peridot could not help but watch her lover. Its been a few months since they decided to become a thing and Peridot has never been happier. She watched Lapis look through the shrubbery. Her eyes traced her body from her facial features to her figure. Her eyes laid on the gemstone on her back, admiring how the sun rays framed her gemstone.

Peridot began to think about the times they shared. Sure they did not have a good start and had many fights during their time together but Peridot would not have it any other way. Her train of thought was broken when she felt a weight on her foot. Looking down, her eyes met with some sort of animal? It looked like a sentient bulb.

A small gasp brought Lapis's attention to Peridot. The blonde slowly bent down to meet the creature after she recovered from her shock. 

"Looks like they found you," Lapis giggled as Peridot began to pet the creature. Lapis sat down next to Peridot, leaning her head on Peridot's shoulder as she continued to play with their new friend.

"What are they called?" Peridot asks. 

"We don't actually have a name for them, how about we come up with a name now?" Lapis reaches forward to give the small creature more pets.

Soon, a few more similar creatures emerge from the bushes. Peridot squealed as they began to approach them.

"They are sooooo adorable!!! What should we name them! Uhhh Plants? Aliens? Oh I like Aliens but I don't think it fits. What do you think Lapis?"

"I was thinking of something like Lotus Bulbs? They do look like them,"

"Hmm. Yea, I like that name. Lotus Bulbs Aliens it is!"

Lapis chuckled when Peridot included the world alien in their name. She really did have a fascination for those otherworldly creatures. She welcomed a Lotus Bulb into her lap and began to give it scratches and head pats.

"They do remind me of someone..." Peridot stated. Lapis looked over to see Peridot hosting a sad smile. She understood what Peridot was talking about, the Lotus Bulbs really do resemble a certain orange friend they once had. 

Lapis shuffled closer to drape her arm over Peridot's shoulders. Things have been rough for the both of them. Pumpkin's passing, Steven leaving on his road trip and even the construction of Little Homeworld while having to teach classes has been taking a toll on the gems. Lapis decided to bring Peridot on this short trip to try and relax the little technician.

"Sorry, I didn't think they would remind you so much of Pumpkin...we could leave if you want,"

"No! I mean, don't be sorry Lapis I'm very happy you brought me here. Sure I miss Pumpkin but meeting these little guys just reminded me of the times we spent with Pumpkin...and I mean that in a good way!" 

Peridot tilted her head to give Lapis a small kiss before returning her attention to the Lotus Bulbs.

Now, it was Lapis's turn to stare at her significant other. The little gremlin of a gem never failed to brighten up her day. The pair bright green eyes behind her visors always had a hint of playful, spontaneous energy that Lapis always admired. Peridot's kind, compassionate heart and her loving nature never failed to make her heart swoon. The fact that Peridot was so darn cute did not help with how smitten Lapis was.

Moments like today were rare for the both of them. Just taking the time to relax and spend time with each other made Lapis want to stop time just to preserve these precious moments.

"Thanks for bringing me here Lapis, this really helped."

"No problem Peri, love you~"

"Love you too Lapis"


End file.
